


In the Wings 2

by CaliopeBell



Category: Emma Frost (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliopeBell/pseuds/CaliopeBell
Summary: Emma and Tony meet for business after he has discovered that she is a telepath.





	In the Wings 2

Emma Frost smiled to herself as the elevator glided towards the 40th floor of Stark Tower. She could already hear the lawyers in her mind, arguing on her behalf, and Tony’s, as they waited for both to arrive. Strange, how he was later than she thought he would be. The powerful telepath had made it a point to follow his movements in town. Ever since her return to consciousness from Jean Gray’s explosive outburst at the Hellfire club, Tony Stark had been sending her friendly, but hopeful emails. 

Her eyes roamed along the Manhattan skyline as the elevator continued its climb. Stark Tower was an impressive building, even if it was a symbol of overcompensation. Not that she knew for sure, of course. Their first date had never happened. Emma grimaced, remembering her own fumbled excuse followed by a hasty departure from Tony’s medical facility four years before. The whole idea of dating Tony had felt too much like payment for a debt. His playboy status had not helped, either. By either plan or fate, they had both been on opposite sides of the country most of the time. But now, she could finally repay her debt to him. 

Checking her watch again, Emma Frost, president and CEO of Frost International let out a deep breath. Only ten minutes late. She could blame the traffic, but it was really about her need to scan the building. Charles Xavier had been looking for her under every rock. Fortunately, she wasn’t into spelunking. Emma wasn’t sure what the powerful telepath wanted from her, but it couldn’t be good. Not when she had been implicated in Shaw’s attempt to capture and control all of the senior X-men. Shaw was still out there. Pierce had survived, too. Well, most of him. Emma could sense their whereabouts much easier than she could Charles’. It seemed that she had not been the only lucky one. 

The attorneys were actually agreeing now, and it made Frost smile. They could agree all they liked, but Tony Stark could still say no. The elevator chimed, and slowed to a halt. As its doors opened, Emma smoothed her white tailored suit - a far cry from what she had worn for the leering Inner Circle. Her fashionably short hair bounced as she entered the room, nodding to everyone. “Gentlemen, ladies.” She frowned slightly, “It seems we are missing someone.” 

“Mr. Stark is on conference call, and should be here-” 

“Ten minutes ago! I know, I know.” Tony breezed in, “Sorry about that. Had to put something to bed. Literally.” He laughed at his own joke, and turned to Emma, “Ms. Frost. Nice to see that you aren’t running away, yet.” 

Emma nodded, taking in his half-meant smirk and new facial hair. Keep it together, Emma. If her childhood friend was still in there, she couldn’t feel it in his eyes. Actually, she couldn’t feel anything from him.

“Thank you for agreeing to this meeting, Mr. Stark. I am sure it will be to both our companies’ benefit.” 

“I was sure about a few things four years ago, but I promise you, I am very unsure now.” Tony gave his false smile to everyone, “It seems the suits have claimed sides. Anyone for a coffee? We have great muffins. No?” He sat, flanked by several lawyers. 

Emma moved to the other side of the table, and made a show of sitting, crossing legs, owning every man there. But Stark was still a mystery. How was he keeping her out? Even if she couldn’t sense him, he was still staring at her, mouth in a daydream smile. She had him. 

“If I may begin,” she offered, “Frost International has been developing a next-generation mobile personal assistant, and we are asking to either be granted license to manufacture…” She looked at the model number, though she didn’t have to, “gyroscope model number SGS-5.4, or purchase the units from Stark for a reasonable amount. As you can see in our proposal, Frost pda sales were at an all time high this past year, and the new models will blow away what little competition is left.” She nodded, tilting her head to Tony. 

“I don’t like it.” 

Stark’s flock of yes-men almost gasped audibly.  
“I mean, What’s in it for us? Have you seen the kind of theft going on overseas? Intellectual property is being stolen and repackaged by way too many people already. We have to be careful.” Tony stood, pushing his chair back, “Sorry Frosty. Go steal someone else’s ideas.” He winked at her while the nearest lawyers scrambled after, whispering frantically to him.

Emma watched Tony curiously. Where is he? This was some kind of prank. Her eyes lit up in understanding, then hardened to glittering stone. 

“Gentlemen, I was informed that Mr. Stark would be present for this meeting. Hard-light holograms hold no weight in corporate law, as I am sure you are all aware.” She leaned back, crossing her arms. “Had I known Mr. Stark would be playing truant, I would have stayed on the beach.” Her eyebrow raised, staring the thing in the eyes as she waited for the lawyers’ protests to die down. 

“Are you calling me transparent?” Tony looked shocked. He took a muffin from his pocket, tearing off a piece and popping it in his mouth. With a hard stare, he headed towards a door marked with his name, “Meeting’s over kid. Go home.” 

Emma watched as he stood next to the door, but didn’t open it. Her eyes narrowed. This was all a show for her benefit, and it didn’t matter if they both lost millions of dollars. She stood, dismissing her people with a graceful wave, “Very well. I hate to do it, but there ARE other, lesser gyroscopes to be had. Hammertech has sent us a very interesting, and much cheaper proposal.” 

She flipped her hair as she glanced back to Tony with a scowl, then headed for the door. Two can play at this game. Her hips twitched as she took a few steps, but she didn’t get far. 

The door in front of her opened, and Tony Stark, the real one with a mind, slid in on the polished wood, “Heyyy Emma! It’s me. But you probably know that. Just a beta test of my new hard-light system for the communications division.” He turned to the lawyers, waving his fingers at them, “Burt? Sarah? Did you know? Did I feel present? Yeah? Great! Someone make a note that it was a success!” Both Burt And Sarah shook their heads at him, Burt holding up his hands in surrender as they returned to their seats. 

Tony turned on the charm, spinning to smile at her again, “So, blue eyes, want to get down to business?” He walked towards Emma, guiding her back to the table. She smiled thinly, but sat opposite him. Again. The hologram Tony was still standing there, eating its muffin salaciously, flirting with her. 

“That is very unsettling. Please dismantle it.” Hologram Tony blew her a kiss before fading out. 

“So, Hammer’s trying to get his foot in, huh? He wouldn’t know a gyroscope from a potato.” Tony drummed his fingers on the table, leafing through the prospectus. 

Emma sighed softly, looking at her manicured nails, “He is trying, yes. Odious little man. I had to stop several of his spies in the past few weeks. If you don’t turn me down cold, he doesn’t stand a chance.” 

“Did they all start clucking when they returned to report for him? Hmm.. Stark Industries’ projected profits are pretty low here.” 

Emma ignored the implication. She could have made them into clucking idiots, but the UFO abductee idea had been much more entertaining. 

“Your company stands to make one thousand percent profit, darling. That is using the numbers on your bulk rate, as reported to us by Miss Potts.” Something was off. 

“OH! Well, she’s new. She’s not really empowered to-” 

“Is she another hologram, Tony?” Emma didn't bother looking at him. 

“Uh.. no, and don’t even suggest that to her. It would lead to uncomfortable questions.” Tony was playing with the papers now, and her. 

Emma held up a piece of paper, “is this your signature, empowering Miss Potts to give firm estimates for you and your companies?” She slid it across the table, tapping a nail on the signature.

“Yesss, but this is different.” Tony pinched his nose, then leaned across the table, “You see, our prices are much higher for Frost, since you are not exactly trustworthy as a business partner.” 

“I beg your pardon?” Emma stood, anger flaring like an aura around her. “You send a facsimile of yourself into serious business negotiations, and you have the nerve to say I am the untrustworthy one?” 

“Why do you think I developed that facsimile, Emma? You can read my mind! You can make me agree to whatever you want, and I wouldn’t know it. I had to see for myself if you would try. Obviously, you did or you wouldn’t have found me out.” Tony was standing now, and crossed his arms, “I see how fast your companies are growing, Frosty. I know you’re putting the mojo on people to do it.” 

“That is Shaw’s way of things, not mine!” Emma started to storm out, but was quickly back at the table, “ I have my own talent, you know. My own PhD’s in law, psychology, and business. I have never stolen an idea. I may have overheard some stock information in the early days, but it is hard enough to drown out the roar of millions of minds. I don’t use my telepathy in the boardroom to manipulate, Tony. Especially with you.” She took a deep breath, grumbled something to herself, then tucked her hair behind her ears, “I knew it wasn’t you because there was a giant mental hole between your two lawyers where you should have been. It was glaringly obvious.”

His eyes softened, “Can we go in my office to talk?” 

Emma relaxed a little, “Of course.” 

Tony led the way out of the conference room and down the hallway to a much larger office with no name on the door. A corner office, the room had a cozy feel, more like a hotel room at a lavish spa. Emma glanced at the comfortable lounging area, the view of the bay, and the serenity of it all. It didn't match her idea of him, and that made her frown.

Tony closed the door behind them, and Emma didn’t give him a chance to start, “I am doing this deal personally, because my company is finally in a position to help yours. If you don’t want to work with me, don’t. My integrity will remain the same, and your ego won’t be the better for losing out on this deal.” 

It was hard to believe. After so many years, she had thought he’d either forgotten or not cared about her telepathic ability, yet Stark had been designing anti-telepathy technology all along.

“We both know what you can do if you want to. I think it’s fair for me to be concerned over my assets.” Tony started pacing, opening all the blinds and skylights. “I know a deal that’s too good to be true when I see it.” 

Emma crossed her arms, glaring, “Have I ever used my abilities against you - SINCE I saved you?” 

“How do I know?” 

Emma went to look out of the window, It truly was peaceful. “I could have bought this building from you for a dollar. That’s how.” 

“What are you talking about? Even in my most comatose state, I would know that was a bad deal.” He paused in his wandering to join her at the window. “Not helping your case, honey.” 

“Tony, I take what I can do very seriously. Yes, there are people like Hammer that I would use without a moment’s thought-” 

“Not that there’s anything he has that works-” 

“but you..” Emma shook her head, turning to smile at him, “I owe you my life.” 

“Yeah, you do. And a date!” Tony pointed at her, closing the distance, “So you’re saying I can trust you, because you owe me?” 

Yes, she thought, and because she was fond of him. He would never believe her. A hand went to her purse, and Emma pulled out a small metallic necklace. 

“A friend of mine made this for me. It dampens my abilities. We can sit in here, and you can read the proposal while I wear it. Hm? Then you’ll know.” 

“Wait, I was-” 

Tony looked at her warily, watching as she put the strange jewelry around her neck. Small, blue-white LEDs turned on as Emma closed the clasp, and she winced, sitting down heavily in an overstuffed chair. Damn, but it hurt. Everything was wrong, like her ears were stuffed with cotton. More testing was definitely needed. Emma Frost’s tear-brimmed eyes watched the traffic moving far below, no longer in touch. Alone. She was so alone. 

“Are you ok? That looked invasive.” 

When she didn’t reply, he nervously opened the door, “l’ll be right back.” Tony raced out of the room, returning quickly with his copy of the proposal and a glass of water. She jumped as he touched her on the shoulder, “Emma, you don’t have to do this. I-” 

Emma clenched her teeth “Shut up and read, Stark. You can take me out to dinner to apologize.” Was this what normal people felt? If the pain would just stop. Her head was on fire. 

Tony leafed through it, spending most of his time on the numbers, and not the fine print. “The lawyers seem excited.” 

“Try ravenous.” Emma massaged her temples, “With your top-shelf additions, we both stand to make a very large sum of money.” 

Leaning close to her, Tony whispered, “I’m in. Take the hardware off.” He had scared her into jumping again, but it was worth it. 

“That’s two dinners to apologize.” Emma was shaking, hard. The necklace was far too powerful. Have to tell Hank. 

Tony ran his hands along her shoulders, not wanting to frighten her again, “I’ll get it. And you have definitely proven whatever you wanted to prove to me. I trust you, princess. Just… don’t do that again. That was hard to watch.” He took the necklace off and tossed it in the wastebasket. 

“I’m glad. I would have hated to work with Hammer, darling. The things I saw in his mind…” She smirked, her humor returning as she felt the minds of the city once more.

“Don’t tell me,” Tony looked her over, making sure she wasn't hiding the pain, “He likes mime jell-o wrestling?” 

Her laughter was sweet and genuine, “might as well call it that.” She stood, but Tony pulled him to her, “What am I thinking, Emma?” 

Her eyes searched his, but she shook her head, answering honestly “No.. I don’t want to know.” 

He smiled, “I’m not that hard to figure out, you know.” Tony’s lips found hers for a long, sweet kiss. It brought up a lot of memories, mostly good. 

“You’ll keep my secret?” Emma needed to know. “Even if I run out of here right now, and we never have our date?” Once she knew the answer, she would finally be able to trust the man. 

Tony nodded, running his nose along hers, “Yeah. Unless you do something stupid. But you aren’t getting out of our date again.”


End file.
